Four Thousand Something
by Words-drip-from-my-fingertips
Summary: Someone is gone, gone forever. And someone can't live without her. The household is afraid all is lost, until a stranger shows up at their door. Until the day she fears water. If any of my readers have a better summary, PM me or leave a comment. :)
1. Chapter 1

**First story ever, let me know if you like it!**

**I am aware that this does not accurately follow the events of the final book of the series. The Grimms are **_**not**_** Everafters in this fic. However, there are other things that I wish to keep as accurate to the books as possible. If you notice any mistakes that do not add up with the books, please let me know through a comment or PM me. And yes, the age differences between the Grimm children **_**are**_** correct.**

**I appreciate any and all constructive criticism my readers may have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

Intro:

The Grimm family is still living in Ferryport Landing; Mirror has been defeated, as has the rest of the Scarlet Hand. The barrier has been modified so that Everafters with no evil intentions can leave the town. Most Everafters (who weren't imprisoned for their crimes) have changed their ways, and can leave freely. Though they can leave, many Everafters chose to stay in Ferryport Landing, and not many humans moved back. Thus, Ferryport Landing continues to be a center of Everafter life.

Mr. Clay, Red, and Puck still live with the Grimms.

Basil is 10, Daphne is 16, Red appears to be 16.

* * *

Chapter One

I entered the living room and my gaze was drawn first to Puck, and then to the journal. Puck was slumped on the couch staring stonily at Sabrina's unfinished journal. Tears leaked rebelliously out of the corners of his eyes, dark smudges evident underneath.

_Where did he find that?_

Tears sprang to my eyes, and I desperately wiped at them. By this time I thought I would have exhausted my supply of tears, but it seemed no matter how long or hard I cried, I always had enough in me to cry some more. When Granny asked me to call Puck to the dining room to eat, I had just gained control of myself. I couldn't lose it again.

Somehow, I couldn't pry my eyes away from the journal. It was Sabrina's, and she hadn't been able to finish it, she would never get the chance to. Knowing that time was passing, I finally took a deep breath and closed my eyes momentarily, clearing my thoughts.

Composing myself, I tapped Puck on the shoulder and told him softly, "Dinner's ready." I turned, preparing to leave the room, sure that he would follow.

"I'm not hungry, Daphne."

Guessing his reasons, I quickly threw over my shoulder, "It's okay if you want to stay here, I can just bring you a plate-"

"No."

I turned to stare at his back. My eyes widened briefly as I processed this.

_Puck, not hungry? Not even the tiniest bit? _

I stood there dazed for a moment. I had heard reports from everyone in the family that he hadn't had a bite to eat since- since- _the day_. I certainly hadn't believed them until now. I know that the first day, I hadn't eaten, I was fairly certain no one had. I was still sick to my stomach about what I had allowed to happen. The next day I had forced myself to swallow some food, though it was dry in my mouth. I didn't have much of an appetite, but I knew it was important that I continued to eat.

What the others had told me was true then, he hadn't eaten in four days. It didn't seem like he had slept from the looks of it, either. I glanced at Sabrina's journal and then back at Puck.

_How long is he going to keep this up? _

My eyebrows furrowed together, concerned. He was fine for now, he was an Everafter after all, but if he kept it up much longer, he could be in serious trouble.

We all had taken it hard, who wouldn't? But at least everyone had been eating, and sleeping, however fitfully. I often awoke in the middle of the night from what I thought were nightmares, relieved only for a moment, until I realized that the nightmares were reality. That was much, much worse. Needless to say, crying myself to sleep was a regular occurrence these days. Undoubtedly, none of us were overeating or getting nearly as much sleep as we should, but we were getting something.

Except for Puck. He took mourning to another level.

My eyes had settled on the floor, and I darted them back towards Puck once more before deciding that if the others hadn't been able to change his mind, neither could I. I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

With a bittersweet laugh that practically became a sob, I realized that I had just witnessed definitive proof. A best friend grieves, but what Puck was doing, it wasn't you average reaction. I finally had the proof I had been waiting for while Sabrina was still here. But it didn't matter anymore. It wouldn't make a difference if everyone knew. _Sabrina_ couldn't know. She _wouldn't _know. There was no going back now.

Sabrina was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like everyone else out there, I love reviews. So please, let me know how you feel about my story. I'm open to any questions readers have, about the story, or personal. I may or may not answer them. Thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciate it and was pleasantly surprised with the amount that I received. To clarify, this will not be a short lived fic, and it is **_**nowhere**_** near done. I have a large portion of the plot already mapped out, and I hope to update at a maximum of every 2 weeks.**

**Thank you **mlbv-grimm **and **Puckabrina9301 **for reviewing from your accounts, it makes life easier.**

**I apologize in advance if the characters seem out of character, for the purposes of this story, this is how I will be portraying them.**

_**Anonymous Reviewers:**_

**Guest: "**Ooooh you're continuing it! Please update quickly, I really liked this story, and was waiting and checking for it like every other day." **I was so excited to hear this, it's nice to know that there were people waiting for me to repost the story. I thank you for your patience, as I know I disappeared off the grid for several months. If you would like further explanation than my profile provided about what happened, feel free to ask, as I feel that you definitely deserve it.**

**Guest #2: I'm so happy that this affected you emotionally, I love when I can pull emotion from readers. But there's more, so don't stop reading or reviewing!**

**Readerluvbooks: As you can see, I am posting more, and I hope you continue reading.**

**Chicly: Thank you for the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it, especially on my first chapter, I was surprised. This is my first fanfic ever, but I have a lot of writing experience outside of fanfiction stories. I will be adding many more chapters, and while I thank you for your suggestions for the plot, I have a lot of it mapped out already. Please keep on reviewing, as I truly loved the constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I woke with a start, disoriented.

_Where am I?_

I sat up from my position on the floor and scanned my surroundings as I was trained to do. I made sure to take in every detail, though blood rushed in my ears, making it slightly more difficult to focus.

In the dim lighting, I could see that the room I was in was barren, with no furnishings. The walls were made of roughly hewn stone that had sharp, uneven edges protruding from them. The floor and walls weren't particularly clean; a thin layer of grime seemed to coat it all. The room contained no windows, and only one door. A single, murky bulb hung from the ceiling, unadorned. The door was a large, metal monster, and didn't appear to have a knob anywhere.

My head hurt, and I could only guess that it was partially due to the fact that I had taken a nap on the cold, hard, stone floor.

_What's going on?_

The last thing I remembered was the surprise attack, goblins and Fae pouring out from nowhere. I had been fighting a horde of goblins, but after that I was drawing a blank. Head pounding, I pushed myself slowly up off the floor. I walked steadily towards the door and paused.

_Might as well try. _I pushed on the door with all my strength, hoping that it would give. No such luck. It was locked, and securely. _Darn._

I crossed to the opposite side of the room, pressed myself against the wall, and carefully slid down to sit on the floor. I tried to clear my addled brain and sort out what exactly had happened. The lack of clean, fresh air wasn't helping. Maybe we had been overwhelmed and captured. But if that was the case, then where was the rest of my family? Maybe they planned to keep us separate. I could think of no other explanation of how I had arrived here. Who had captured us? The Scarlet Hand was long gone. Then another question began to trouble me.

_Goblins? Fae? What were they doing in Ferryport? If they came in, they wouldn't be able to get out._

I thought for a long time, straining my mind for answers. Finally, a metaphorical light bulb went off in my head.

_Of course, we had to stray to _right _outside the barrier._

If we had been ten feet back, they would have never dared to attack us for fear of getting trapped inside the barrier. I rested my aching head in my hands, trying to come up with other explanations for why I was here, and not dead. I couldn't.

I didn't have to wait much longer before my captor revealed themself, though. Hearing bolts being slid out of place on the other side of the door, I shifted into a crouch, waiting. Anyone who doesn't know me well would have thought it was patiently. The door finally slammed open and I sprang to my feet, set solidly in a fighting stance, ready to defend myself. I lowered my head, preparing to charge.

"Ah, I see my prisoner is finally awake." The cruel voice spoke.

My head snapped up instantaneously, eyes filled with fire. I knew that voice.


End file.
